SlEePiNg BeAuTy!
by UltrraShaddow
Summary: What happens when Eggman rushes the Sonic Team unprepared into a remake of a classical play? Humor and chaos! R&R 3Chapter fic! Yup, yup! An update!
1. Sleeping Beauty Part One

Ultrra Sik Productionz:

**_S_**_ l e e p i n **g** **B** e a u t **y**_!!!

**_O_**_nce upon a time in a land where hedgehogs ran in loops and bats and echidnas looked for emeralds, lived a little blue hedgehog. The little blue hedgehog was very fast, he was also very popular, but above all, he had the world's greatest friends. He was friends with six fabulous fellas, and the little blue hedgehog even befriended four gorgeous girls who were made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. And the Eggman…well…everyone just hoped he'd go away, with a little time…and a little pistol…_

_And so our story begins here, where the assembly of friends, and the little blue hedgehog are relaxing at the little Café called, the Mario Café._

"Who in there right mind again would name a wonderful café after such a horrible man?" Shadow said looking at the Mario statue in the middle of the café.

"Umm Shadow, you'd better watch what you say, there's cameras everywhere here," Amy said looking around nervously.

Shadow scoffed, "Cameras everywhere Amy? I think not I—"

Rouge silences him and points to the periscope in the middle of their table disguised as a salt shaker turning to look around at everyone. Espio looks in his tea and sees a camera disguised as a bubble and instantly drops the cup.

"Hey Vector look! There's a camera in your chair!" Charmy piped.

"Camera in my seat, huh?" Vector said as if thinking, " Well, I hope they like…THIS VIEW!"

Vector sat on the camera wiggling and romping, "WELCOME TO BUTT CRACK ALLEY BABY!"

Espio, hearing every word shoves the tea way from himself, having lost his appetite, "And that's just one place I don't even want to think about."

"That's enough of this," Sonic said shaking his head, dropping a half camera half piece of toast "Someone get me the waitress!"

The waitress walked up to them, and although she had on a costume, her face was a camera…and she was wearing a blond wig…it was a rather disturbing sight.

"Yeah, when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere," Amy said now inspecting her mug.

"Well, once you get use to 'em, they're not so bad," Knuckles replied, shrugging, "After awhile I think of them as creepy, lonely friends who watch your every move."

He lowered his mug, and the Sonic crew could see that infact, Knuckles had one camera wrapped around his snout, and thousands dangling in his dreadlocks. Everyone stares at him in awe but Knuckles acts as if they don't even exist.

"What? They're my posse. See, here's Steve, Dejon, Joe…"

Rouge sighed, and everyone turned and looked at her and simultaneous said, "ROUGE! WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"Umm…"

"HEY! SIGHS ARE APPRECIATED AND LISTENED TO HERE!" Knuckles shouted turning to look at the rest of the restaurant customers, "AND THE REST OF YOU SHOULD LEARN TO APPRECIATE THEM TOO! AND I LOVE HAVING EVERYONE HEAR MY VOICE!"

"Well, I'm bored, I wish something exciting would happen…"

…Suddenly, the Mario Café front doors burst open and Eggman ran in and headed straight toward Sonic's table. He stopped and caught his breath. And boy did Eggman looked troubled…at least more than usual.

"Eggman! What's wrong!?" Sonic cried standing up.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Shadow asked standing as well.

"The spirits of the ancestors are telling me that Eggman has been outcasted by society, and is now seeking guidance from his foes," Tikal said rubbing the temples of her head, looking mystical.

" Pssh! Hell no! that's so far off that I'd have to get a periscope to see that one," Eggman looks at the center of the table, " Hello…"

"Well, what do you want Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Okay, listen up and good everyone…I was ordered, ordered, to tell you guys, that Sega wants us to make a fundraiser for…unknown reasons…but if we don't do the fundraiser…they'll make a Freddy VS Jason two…

"That's horrible Eggman!" Shadow cried, "What'd make you say such a horrible thing!?"

"Why, its almost as bad as if Sega made a Sonic Adventure PX! The People's cut!" Knuckles exclaimed laughing.

Everyone stared at him, then Sonic crumbled up a napkin and threw it at him.

"Well, anyways, ladies and gentlemen…and Shadow…our fundraiser is putting on a show called…SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!"

"Can I be John Smith?" Shadow called, waving his hand.

"That's Pocahontas…" Tails said.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Shadow replied shrugging.

"Okay, okay! We need to get to business, I need one hundred percent concentration here!" Eggman said.

"What's your rush man?" asked Sonic, "It's not like the show's starting now or anything."

"Well…it will…in five or ten minutes…" said Eggman perfectly calm.

"_WHAT_!?" cried Sonic disbelievingly.

"It'll take us days to rehearse, and weeks even learn our lines," Espio said.

"True…but we'll have to turn days into…minutes…and those weeks into milliseconds," Eggman said, stamping his foot, trying to make a point.

"Well, how many people will be at our performance?" Sonic asked.

"…Only the people I invited…." Said Eggman extra slowly.

"And who did you invite, Eggman?" Rouge asked slowly.

"Just the entire Nintendo and Sega universe….[thinks over what he just said] Aww, damn, we're screwed…"

**{_In A Sega Arena Somewhere_…}**

**F**_or the lovely little play, a group of admirers and fans have gathered to watch and see all, the people grow curious about the lovely little play that the assembly of friends and the little blue hedgehog shall put on._

A good number of Nintendo stars and characters are sitting in a dark arena waiting the great and wonderful performance that Eggman had promised them. And now we join Mario, Peach and Daisy, oh and Luigi's returning with some popcorn.

"Mario, why did you bring us to see this show?" asked Daisy boredly, "And where's that fine hunk of brother you got!?"

"Well-a, the fat man, [watches Wario pass by] the fatter man-a promised to buy-a me a free spaghetti dinner-a if I didn't-a like the show-a!" Mario said shrugging.

"Yeah, he promised to buy me a brand new fleet of ships!" Fox said from behind the red plumber.

"He promised me a horse," Link said.

"He said he'd sell me Sega!" Zelda said smiling.

"Boy, that's one huge debt to pay if he doesn't satisfy all these people," Fox said to Falco.

"Somehow, I believe the only reason we're all here is because that guy made us all promises," Samus replied.

"So why did we even buy these-a tickets that cost two hundred and six-a bucks!?" Mario cried.

Everyone was completely silent thinking, slowly getting mad …

"That guy gypped us!!!"

"I want my money back!"

"Forget that, I gave that guy my sword to get in here!" Marth cried.

"Now that was dumb…" said Samus.

"…After this show, he better hope he gets outta here before I find his fatass," Falco said to Roy.

"Hey everyone! I'm back with the popcorn!" Luigi said.

"Um, Luigi-a?"

"Yes big brother?"

"If I have-a the money-a…how did you-a pay for that-a?"

"Oh," Luigi said, "I just gave that one guy the keys to our house."

Mario sighed, "I mean the keys to all your houses too."

"Somehow, I see that Eggman is benefiting more from this than we are…" Daisy said angrily.

"And when this is all over," Peach said giggling, "I'll free all the ponies from the ranch!"

Roy snapped around to face Peach, as if startled," WHAT PONIES!? THE ONES BY THE LAKE!? THEY'RE JUST….UM…SLEEPING THERE! THEY WEREN'T ALL DEAD!"

**{_In The Sega Arena Somewhere Backstage_…}******

**_T_**_he assembly of friends, and the blue little hedgehog are preparing for the lovely little play, as they learn their roles and such…_

"Okay everyone, ready to see who you're gonna be?" Eggman asked.

Eggman tromped over toward everyone with a bucket filled with toothpicks.

"Take one, and only one," Eggman said to everyone.

Eggman walked around the circle until everyone pulled out a toothpick.

"I got a blue one, what does that mean?" Amy asked.

"You're one of the seven dwarfs," Eggman said.

"That's Snow White, this is Sleeping Beauty…" Sonic said slowly.

" Damnit Sonic! We don't have time for stupid questions!" Eggman hissed, "We have to instigate…And initiate! Now then, everyone with blue is one of the seven dwarfs!"

"But there's only three blue tooth picks," said Charmy slowly.

"INSTIGATE AND INITIATE!" Eggman hissed.

"Okay then, how about red?" Knuckles asked.

"Evil witch," Eggman replied.

"Purple?" Rouge asked.

"Princess Aurora's mother," Eggman replied.

" Oh no…pink?" Espio asked.

"Pink? You're a fairy!" Eggman said, "How Ka-ute!"

"Yellow?" Tails asked.

"Simba," Eggman said.

"Isn't he—"

"INSTIGATE AND INITIATE!"

"Umm, Eggman, both me and evil-me-rob-the-bank-steal-chaos-emeralds-and-obesses-over-Maria-me got white," Sonic said hiking a thumb to Shadow.

"Mine's more so pearl," Shadow replied.

"White…"

"Pearl…"

"_White_…"

"_Pearl!_"

Sonic and Shadow started catfighting each other like third graders, "WHITE!" "PEEEEEAAAAAAARRRLLL!"

Eggman picked up Shadow's toothpick, "Well, you're both wrong, it's actually, snow."

"SNOW!?" Sonadow cried.

"Snow!? When did you have time to make up that color!? It's Pearl!" Shadow cried.

"It's white!" Sonic cried coming after Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow started catfighting again, but this time Eggman was charging at them, for no reason.

"INSTIGATE AND INITIATE!" Eggman cried using the first thing that popped into his mind.

He knocked them both over with a single clothesline and started fighting them both.

"Eggman! Stop fighting! We have to know the rest of the colors!" Cream cried.

"Okay, if you insist," Eggman said pouting, "Green? That means you're Cinderella, Orange, you're Aladdin…"

"Hey Eggman!" Sonic called, dropping an elbow on Shadow.

"Yes darling?" Eggman called.

"What's pearl?" Shadow asked choking Sonic.

"You mean snow?" Eggman asked, "Shadow, you're Snow White, and Sonic, you're Sleeping Beauty."

"**_WHAT_**!?"

**{_In The Sega Arena Somewhere _…}**

**T**_he crowd began to chatter and grow restless for the lovely little play that the assembly of friends and the little blue hedgehog will put on…_

"Man, this show had better be really good," Samus muttered, "That guy made me give him my grapple arm to get in here…"

"Why do you need your grapple arm, when you have me…and my arms!?"

The unarmored Samus looked up to see Captain Falcon standing in front of her, and posing.

"Why are you here?" She asked uninterestedly.

"'Cause…I can't think of a good pick up line," he said smugly, as if he was trying to impress her, "Hey, is that chair next to you taken?"

Before Samus could reply, Captain Falcon plopped down and wrapped his arm around the back of her seat.

"Now this is the life, isn't it babe?"

"There is more to me than my looks you know…" Samus said slowly.

Captain Falcon laughed, "Really? Like what? Personality? PSSH! You know, if you weren't as hot as you are…I wouldn't even look at you! _Never_. Aren't I so nice?"

"You have ten seconds to evacuate before I bounty hunt you…"

The lights began to dim and the audience instantly fell silent. A voice from a loudspeaker projected and the crowd listened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats, our feature presentation shall begin soon…as in right now."

**{_In The Sega Arena Somewhere Backstage_…}******

**T**_he assembly of friends and the little blue hedgehog were getting prepared for the lovely little play, by getting into costume and character…_

Everyone was running around backstage looking around for props and costumes. It was chaotic! And Not like Espio, Vector and Charmy either…

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! They can't make me wear a dress!" Sonic hissed, pouting, "...And besides, I ain't got the chest to support this dress!"

"It's not so bad faker," Shadow said.

He stepped in front of Sonic wearing the same dress that Snow White wears in Disney and a similar wig.

"And watch what happens when you spin in this thing! It's magic!" Shadow said.

He spun around and the dress fluttered, "Isn't that cool!?"

However Sonic remained to look unimpressed, "Okay Maria, that's enough…"

"Everyone ready!?" Eggman asked, "I've got the script!"

Eggman went around passing everyone script booklets.

"Umm Doctor," Espio said slowly.

"Yes?"

"There's nothing in here…" Espio said.

"Yeah, so very true," Eggman said.

"You want us to put on a play with no script!? And we haven't even rehearsed anything!?" Rouge growled, "How long did you know we had to do this play!?"

"About a year ago…But I just thought procrastinating would make things more interesting!" Eggman said.

Rouge stared at him then tried to come at him, but Knuckles was restraining her, "Whoa, easy there girl."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME EASY!?"

"…Yes…"

Slightly surprised by his stupidity, Rouge turned around slowly and started attacking Knuckles, until everyone pulled her off of him.

"Hey come on guys, girls…and Amy, we can pull this off! Now let's go out there, and show 'em what Sega can do!" Sonic said.

"The ole 'We're all screwed speech', good choice," Vector said nodding his head.

**{_In The Sega Arena Somewhere _…}**

**S**_oon, the entire Sega Area became dark, and the only light was coming from….Fox's lazer pistol, but it was soon removed by security…and then the only light came from the stage where the lovely little play would take place…_

A narration began and it was Cream's voice filling the arena.

"Once upon a time, in a peaceful land was a beautiful Kingdom…

The lights brightened and on the stage was Vector dressed as the King, Rouge as the Queen, and the three fairies were Espio, Charmy and Cheese the Chao.

" [Queen Rouge] I just had my very first baby! I'm…so happy and overcome with joy!"

King Vector stepped forward, "Yeah me too! Ain't that little brat a cute? Well, go hold your child, woman."

Rouge stared at Vector then turned to the crib; she lifted the sheets to the cradle and saw Eggman dressed as a baby.

"Feed me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rouge screamed, then she looked at Eggman again, "Eggman! Never again…NEVER AGAIN…"

"Rouge! Pick me up, I'm your baby!" Eggman whispered.

"And how am I to do that!?" Rouge cried, "Your fingers are as wide as my feet!"

"Do it Rouge! Make me proud!" Eggman said.

With tremendous strength, Rouge picked up Eggman then instantly dropped him back in the cradle.

Then Cream started, "Then Suddenly…Evil appeared!"

Red gas filled the stage, and Knuckle appeared, wearing all black and that weird two-coned hat…thing.

"Ha! Rouge couldn't pick up that fat baby! That's why I'm one with the Master Emerald!"

"GASP! It's the evil Queen!" the Fairy Espio gasped, making his wings flap.

"Rouge!" Eggman called, "Cue in Simba!"

"What!?" Rouge called.

"Call in Tails! He's Simba!" Eggman called.

Rouge cleared her throat, "ACK! It is the evil Queen! I call upon my trusted companion Simba! Simba! Help me!"

From behind the curtains, Tails ran out wearing a lion costume, "What do I do!?"

"Whoa!" Fox cried from the audience.

"When in the hell was Simba in Sleeping Beauty!?" Falco barked.

"ATTACK THAT NASTY QUEEN!" Rouge cried.

Cream started up her narration, "But then, Simba took the evil Queen's bribe and turned his back on the good King and Queen! Oh the treachery!"

"The hell?" Gannondorf said.

"Lions know what treachery is?" Luigi asked.

"He-a saw it in-a Scar, didn't-a he-a?" Mario asked.

"…True…and they can smell it!" Fox answered.

"HEY! I'M WATCHIN' THE SHOW HERE!" Daisy barked.

"AND I SMELL SHUT UP!" Fox hissed at Daisy.

"Pwhaha! I, Queen Knuckeletta, have bribed this lion with….CRAYZONS!!! And now, he is a loyal minion!" Knuckles laughed.

Tails instantly ran beside Knuckles, looking even more confused, but then Knuckles stepped forward, "On your son's birthday…"

"Daughter," Rouge corrected bluntly.

"DAMNIT! " Knuckles yelled super loud, letting the whole world know he had messed up.

"I mean Da-Mean it that your daughter, when she's sixteen will prick her finger on…a…HAMMER! And fall into sudden death!" Knuckles yelled.

Both Vector and Rouge gasped then Knuckles cackled. The scene ended and the curtains fell.

"A hammer Knuckles!? A HAMMER!?" Rouge said with her eye twitching.

"Excuse me, but it's _Witch-Queen_ Knuckletta," Knuckles said politely.

**2 Bee** _Con-10_-U-Ed


	2. Sleeping Beauty Part Two

Ultrra Sik Productionz:

**_S_** _l e e p i n **g** **B** e a u t **y**_!

_**O**nce upon a time in a land where hedgehogs ran in loops and bats and echidnas looked for emeralds, lived a little blue hedgehog. The little blue hedgehog was very fast, he was also very popular, but above all, he had the world's greatest friends. _

_He was friends with six fabulous fellas, and the little blue hedgehog even befriended four gorgeous girls who were made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. And the Eggman…well…everyone just hoped he'd go away, with a little time…and a little pistol…_

_**A**nd so our story continues here, where the assembly of friends, and the little blue hedgehog are performing for a very interested audience._

"Muwhahaha!" The witch Queen Knuckletta laughed, "Love to stick around…but the Witch Queen and Simba gotta biz-ounce! We out!"

A piece of 'Pumpkin Hill' played as Knuckles made a fake gangster sign and vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

And Knuckles 'vanishing' was him, running off the stage when the lights dimmed for a couple of seconds. Tails was smart enough to simply duck under the curtains.

After looking at Knuckles incredulously, Rouge fell to her knees and began to weep, "Oh, my poor, precious daughter! What shall ever become of her?"

King Vector strolled up beside his Queen and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder, "Don't worry babe, our girl's gonna be fine, and if not…"

Vector wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "We can make another one or two…or _ten thousand_!"

Rouge lowered her voice so only Vector could hear her, "…You've got three seconds to get away from me before I make you into a pair of cheap K-mart shoes."

The fairy, Espio, took a knee before the sobbing Rouge, "Your Majesty, if I may…I haven't given your daughter my gift yet!"

Rouge and Vector look up as Espio approaches Eggman's crib, "Well…it's true that the fates have gone against you little one…for I can't take away the evil witch's curse…"

Espio paused, "…However, on your sixteenth birthday, yes, it's true, you'll be hit by a…um…mallet, but you will merely fall into a deep slumber, instead of being killed. More like crushed, depending on the velocity of the hammer…But anyways, the only way to awaken the Princess shall be a kiss from a Prince."

Espio turned to face Vector and Rouge. Rouge, playing her role ran to Espio and hugged him "Oh thank you great Fairy for saving my little Aurora's life!"

However, Vector looked displeased, "…So instead you freakin' make her go to sleep? Buddy, you got gypped with the magical powers!"

Baby Eggman pulled on one of Rouge's sleeves, "Momma, feed me!"

Rouge glared at him viciously, "…Get over yourself…"

"And so," Cream narrated, "the magical fairy proclaimed that in place of death, the Princess would fall into a deep sleep, only to be awakened by her one true love."

Captain Falcon stood up from the crowd, "BOO! BORING! HEY SAMUS, WANNA FU--!"

Seconds later, Knuckles peered out from behind the curtains and silence him with a shoe. Mother Hubbard's shoe, "…It's always the jerks in the cheap-seats…"

**_In The Sega Arena Somewhere Backstage_…**

_**T**ime was almost time for the little blue hedgehog to awe his enchanted audience with his masterful performance… _

Sonic rubbed his face furiously; it was soon to be his big entrance, and he knew that he'd loose any type of 'street-cred' after this performance in a frilly, puffy dress.

That is…if he ever had 'street-cred', Knuckles was the hip-hop one…or at least _he _thought he was.

…Either way after this, he'd be no tougher than Snuggles, the detergent bear. And Snuggles was pretty soft.

…Both figuratively and literally.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to look at Amy, "Ready to go on?"

"No," that was the truth.

But either Amy ignored him or didn't hear him; with a giggle she grabbed his arm, "Come on silly, let's go!"

Knuckles smiled, "Ah, look at those two…"

Tails smiled, as Knuckles continued, "…Aaaand I've blanked out…"

With that, Knuckles turned and left a confused Tails, "…Who in the world made you the Guardian of the Master Emerald? …Proves that it must have been inherited…"

**_In The Sega Arena_…**

_**F**or the lovely little play, the enchanted audience grew much more excite, barely able to contain themselves…_

Mario sighed as Peach nuzzled deeper on his arm, "Hey Mario?"

"Yeah-a?"

"Do you remember that one time," Peach giggled cutely, "…That I tried to incinerate the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Mario looked at the giggling blond shocked, "…No-a! Why would-a you do those things-a?"

"Okay, I'm back," Luigi sat down with a variety of goodies, "Link, here's your Sprite, Fox, your lite-butter popcorn, Bowser your kid's meal special."

"GRAAH! (Thank you!)" Bowser grabbed the kid's meal special.

Ganondorf frowned, "Where are my skittles? I thought I asked nicely for my skittles!"

Just as Mario was turning forward, a jumbo-sized box of popcorn was thrown in his face, "(very sarcastic) Oh ex-_cusssse_ me!"

Staring straight at him a row ahead of him was a smug-looking Wario; this was the same dude who had stolen his mail for three months straight, "Hey-a Mario! You're-a so fat you take up the whole row-a! Even if I had thrown that without aim-a I woulda hit ya! 'Cause ya fat! GWAHAHAHA-Wario.Wah.Wah.!"

Mario narrowed his eyes, "Oh hell-a-a-a no! It's-a about to be Melee-a!"

Ganondorf turned to Mewtwo, "See? That's why you have to take over the world, or no one will get you your _damn skittles_!"

"Look, the show's about to begin again!" Daisy pointed to the stage as the lights began to dim.

"I'll-a see you at the snack bar!" Wario hissed.

"Oh yeah-a! I'll see-a too!"

An angry voice replies, "_And bring_ _back my skittles_!"

**_In The Sega Arena _…**

_**A**s the curtains rise and the spotlights began to glow, all fall silent to watch the tale that the little blue hedgehog and friends bring to life…_

Cream starts, "As Winter transformed into Spring and to Summer and Fall, the years flew by, and the Princess Aurora grew up into a beautiful young lady. It was the day of her sixteenth birthday, and to celebrate the day, she was with her Fairy Godparents."

"It's the odd parents! Fairly odd parents!"

"..Shut up Knuckles…"

The curtains opened and Sonic was sitting in a meadow with a basket on his lap, looking none too happy, "Oh my…what a nice day it is outside."

He then looks behind the curtains to see Knuckles brandish a CD; the gesture meant, 'If you don't act well, I'll put my CDs out for sell.' -The rhyme was courtesy of Knuckles.

Suddenly, Sonic rose from the floor and became passionate, he even changed the pitch of his voice, " It's such an awesome day! The sun's shinnin', the grass's green. What a day for a nice run!"

"Oh Princess Aurora!"

Cream's narration kicked in, "The fairy/fairy/dwarf Godparents appeared."

Amy, Espio, and Charmy appeared; Amy dressed in blue puffy Shakesphere pants and a blue top and Charmy in a green robe, he didn't need winds…cause he had them already.

"PRINCESS!" Amy, the blue dwarf, tackled Sonic with a hug, "It's so good to see you darling!"

"Ohoho," Sonic grinned evilly at Amy as he pried her off, "Hello dwarf Godparent…_Godparent_…as in we're kinda _related_ and should respect those _boundaries_."

"Today's your birthday Princess!" Espio smiled, "And we made you a gift."

Sonic smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Aww, you guys shouldn't have…but really, what is it? A Sega Saturn? A Genesis? Some kind of Game console _pre_-Shadow?"

"I'll kill you…" A sore Shadow from backstage.

"Didn't you hear him?" Charmy chirped, "He said we made it, not freakin' went to Best Buys!"

"…They probably don't even sell that _trash_ anymore." Shadow again from backstage.

"…What did you guys make me?" Sonic's patience was wearing thin.

"Nah-uh-uh," Amy shook her finger at him, "You'll have to give your Godmother a kiss first!"

Sonic turned to face Espio and Charmy, "…Guys?"

From behind their back, Espio and Charmy pulled out _the_ pink, Disney Sleeping-Beauty dress, "Ta-da!"

"Oh cool, new threads!" and with that Sonic threw off the old dress he was wearing.

Rouge growled and smacked her face, "…Couldn't he do that a little more tactfully? He's a princess!"

"Well, the crowd likes it!" Tails replied.

"Well yosh, he's right," Eggman replied.

In the audience a couple of cat-calls and whoops were showered. One girl, Princess Daisy was standing up with a dollar-bill in her hand, "That's right baby, earn your money!"

Sonic looked at the new, magenta dress appreciatively, then looked at his Godparents, "Aww, thanks guys, I won't forget this!"

He pulled the three of his friends into a hug, which Amy latched onto. And after a struggle of yanking the pink hedgehog from him, Espio spoke, "I forgot to mention, we invited some of your Princess friends to celebrate."

"Really? Are they hot--I mean, that's cool," Sonic smiled.

A paper, cardboard pumpkin carriage appeared on stage with Eggman pulling the carriage as a horse, "Muwahaha-neigh!"

Then Eggman galloped off, leaving Tikal dressed in the powder-blue Cinderella dress.

"Finally!" Falco threw his hands up, "A chick that's actually a chick!"

"…Yeah, things were starting to get _weird_," Fox said chuckling, then he looked over to Luigi who was dressed like a pink rabbit, "…Nevermind…"

Tikal spun to face Sonic and smiled, "Hello and salutations, Aurora friend! And happy birthday my friend! I shall tell your fortune as a gift!"

Tikal gave Sonic a hug and the blue hero smiled slickly, "It's good to see you too, hehe…"

The Blue dwarf suddenly sprang into action and hammer-smashed both of them, "BE NICE TO THE VISTORS!"

"Hey look!" Charmy pointed across the stage, "Your other Princess friend is arriving."

On the stage, a black, red-striped limo with red-tinted windows pulled up with the license plate reading, 'DaRkONe'

Sonic's face dropped, as well as Princess Aurora's voice, "…You _gotta_ be kiddin' me…"

Frowning from backstage, Vector spoke to Espio, "…Were Limos even invented back then?"

Espio sighed, "…No Vector…"

The limo's last window rolled down to reveal none other than Shadow the hedgehog, "…I was dead serious when I said I was going to commit mass homicide…ON YOU!"

Cream began, "But then, Snow White, the Princess from the rival village showed up."

Knuckles looks excited, "We about to have gang wars up in here?"

Espio turned to look at Knuckles and glared, "No _we_ not about to '_up'_ and have gang wars! This is classic literature! And clearly, we shall respect those boundaries."

Shadow hopped out of the window and pulled out a gun, courtesy of Shadow the Hedgehog the game, from his dress and held it sideways, "What you want?"

Espio sighed despondently.

Sonic growled, "First, you bring a trashy-banged up limo in my meadow, then you disrespect me in front of my family and you point that weak crappy game-gun at me…Bring it then HO White!"

Knuckles smiled at Espio, and made a basketball-shooting gesture, "Swish, like da cheese."

"That's _swiss,_ ya's moron!" Vector grumbled, "…Idiot can't-a even speak-a good English-o…"

Espio looks on horrified, "…How could we butcher such classic work? …Our karma's gonna put boot to ass for this one…"

"That's right," Shadow said with an evil smile, "Snow White's _packin_'."

Ganondorf stood up and gasped, jaw-slacked, "Whoa, since when did Snow White roll like that?"

"Hmph," Sonic smirked, "And I thought that dress was only to look cute."

"Well…You're WRONG! The dress is obviously for…um…" Shadow looks confused, trying to think of an answer, then he looks evil again, "…WEAPONS!"

With an evil smile, Shadow fired the gun with the explosive-bangs following afterward, although after the twenty-fourth bang, Shadow frowned, "Why aren't you DEAD yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic stared at Shadow with an even gaze and his arms crossed, "…You barely harm the GUN soldiers in your game with that…thing. It's only good as a noise-maker"

"How could you be concerned about that?" Knuckles gasped, "He would have shot you twenty-four times!"

"Well fine then," Shadow discarded the gun, and began to crack his knuckles, "…I see how we have to settle this…"

"That's right Snow White," Sonic smiled evilly, "A straight-on one-on-one fist fight. It won't be anything like that crap on Ark! …With the weird… glowing green lights…"

"Fine then," Shadow crossed his arms, "Let's battle!"

Just as Sonic made a mad trek at the black hedgehog, Shadow lifted the dress to run and went behind the limo, "…Driver, _run him over_!"

Sonic skid to a halt as the engine to the car began to rev, "WHAT?"

"What, you think I'd get my lacy-gloved fingers dirty fighting you, when I have a nice, red-and black limo here?" Shadow smirked, "The _ultimate _limo here! Driver, floor it, I want a blue pancake!"

The limo, just as it was destined to zoom off, the engine spluttered, coughed, copped-out and died. Shadow frowned, "…What is THIS?"

Sonic threw his head back and laughed, "Looks like the ultimate limo is the ultimate piece of crap!"

Shadow snarled, "…Very well then; you have won this round Aurora…you have earned your present from me…but come Christmas…you shall beg for mercy!"

Snow White jet-glided over to the limo and opened the trunk. Aurora's eyes widened, "…What is that?"

Shadow placed the contraption down before Sonic and the others. Fairy Amy looked up, "…I don't know…"

"Apparently… It's a spindle…with a hammer attached to it," said Espio skeptically.

"How does it…work?" asked Sonic.

"I know! I know!" Charmy cried, "It says 'Pull here!'"

Charmy pulled a lever and the hammer, which was attached to a rope swung into motion. Instead on hitting Sleeping beauty on her fingers, the swinging, full-force hammer hit the blue hedgehog in a spot below the waist.

The audience released an, "Ooooooh!"

Sonic instantly dropped to the floor and squeaked, "My merchandise!"

"Aww, damn! I felt that one!" Link cried.

"Oh no! The Princess is asleep! She's not awakening up!" Charmy cried, shaking Sonic.

"…And she _won't_ be getting up after that one," Shadow replied.

"Yeah," Espio looked up at Shadow, and whispered, "…I _hope_ that was scripted…"

"Well, we have to protect our sweet Princess," Amy said, stepping forward, "Or something awful could befall her…"

"Then, the Witch Queen appeared right on cue!" Cream exclaimed.

An intro of 'Pumpkin Hill' played again as Knuckles appeared in a cloud of red smoke, "What up?"

Amy gasped, "Oh!…It's the Witch Queen, Knuckletta!"

"That's right," Knuckles smiled, "…But its business before pleasure, so I'm here to take the Princess Aurora."

"Oh really," Espio scoffed, "And you think we're going to let you walk in here and take her?"

Espio turned to look at the others behind him: Amy was playing with her quills, Charmy was humming, and Shadow was staring straight at him with a, 'You-could-send-him-half-way-to-Bejing-and-I-wouldn't-care look.

"…Just what kind of fairies are you?"

"I'm a dwarf!" Amy chirped.

"Well either way, you'll have to get past all of us if you want to kidnap our beautiful princess!" Espio hissed.

"…You think I'm beautiful Espio?"

"No Sonic, I really don't."

The Witch Queen threw her head back and laughed, "Fine then, I'll take you all on! WITH PREJUDICE!"

The 'Live and Learn' music started to play as Espio, Amy and Charmy charged at an awaiting Knuckles.

Amy swung an intentionally ill swipe at Knuckles who sidestepped and tripped her, then he fake punched a flying Charmy.

Espio appeared out of thin air before Knuckles, "You shall not beat me!"

"Oh yeah? Well try some of this secret evil powder!" Knuckles blew the red powder in the ninja's face, "BLAP!"

Espio blinked and suddenly began to scream, "My eyes! What did you put in this stuff? It's…toxic!"

"Chill out," Knuckles replied, "It's evaporated hot-sauce and goat mcnuggets, from MacDonalds."

"…_What are goat mcnuggets!_?"

Espio collapsed as Knuckles set his sights upon Shadow, "…"

Just as Shadow was about to turn and walk off stage, Knuckles picked up the limo and threw it at the unsuspecting hedgehog, "…That's for getting your own game before me…And I _will_ have my own game…it'll be called Knuckles the Echidna: da Streets or da Emeralds…and red is the new black!"

Knuckles picked up Sonic by the feet, so that as he walked away, the blue hedgehog's face dragged on the floor, "Oww! Will you pick me up properly Knucklehead?"

The Witch Queen laughed as she threw Princess Aurora over her shoulders, "Oops, we don't want to awaken any sleeping princesses!"

Sonic cracked an eye open, "…Dude, did you just chuck the limo at Shadow?"

"Yeah, but he's immortal or something," Knuckles shrugged, "…I think being immortal means your bones never break or something…"

Cream gasped "The Fair Princess is being kidnapped by the evil sorceress! What fate shall befall the princess? And will she ever be rescued by her true love?"

Falco turned to Fox, "…Do you think the prince will be a chick?"

Fox shrugged, while sipping on a pepsi, "Dunno, but looking at the current trend, it seems promising."

**_Somewhere outside the Sega Arena_…**

A mysterious motorcycle rider zips through traffic skillfully, in front of the mysterious rider; the Sega Arena Theater comes to view.

The leather clad, feminine figure smiled, "…Oh yes, Sleeping Beauty, here comes your knight in shinning armor!"

**2 Bee** _Con-10_-U-Ed

& Read and review!


End file.
